1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field seat cushions, and more particularly, to configurable seat cushions including at least an upper back cushion, a lower back cushion, and a lumbar support.
2. Description of Related Art
Seat back cushions are often used to maintain comfort and support for an individual while in the seated position. Adequate comfort and support are particularly important in an aircraft setting, such as a helicopter, where individuals must often be seated for long periods of time in confined spaces. Typically, seat cushion sets for helicopter seats include one large seat back cushion that is attached to the seat back, and one smaller lumbar support cushion that can be attached to the seat back cushion. FIG. 1A depicts a typical lumbar support 4. FIG. 1B depicts a typical lumbar support cover 5. FIG. 1C depicts a typical seat back cushion 6, which is designed so as to cover the entire seat back. The lumbar support 4 is attachable to the seat back cushion 6 using hook-and-loop fastening devices.
Typical seat cushion sets pose several problems. The lumbar support of typical cushion sets is not directly attachable to a seat back. Thus, individuals who do not wish to use the seat back cushion also cannot use the lumbar support. This is especially inconvenient for larger individuals who need the extra space that would be taken up by the thickness of the seat back cushion, but still wish to use the lumbar support. In addition, for military aircraft, crewmembers must often wear body armor on their upper bodies. Crewmembers wearing such body armor must either remove the body armor, or remove the back seat cushion to make more space for the back armor plates of the body armor. Again, because the lumbar support is not directly attachable to the seat back, these individuals are unable to use the lumbar support without the seat back cushion.
Thus, there is a need for improved cushion sets, and vehicle seats for use with such cushion sets.